Pay de Limón
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Compendio de Drabbles de tematica Lemon. Diferentes parejas. 3.- Pareja: Seiya/Haruka, El premio era simple, un beso de la gobernante de la tierra, y Seiya Kou estaba dispuesto a ganárselo, por supuesto no contaba con la presencia de Haruka Tenou.
1. I El pez por su propia boca muere

Dije que me iba a retirar de los lemon pero para que mentirles, de ves en cuanto me vienen estas ideas a la cabeza y pues aquí esta. Esta serie de one-shot llevaran por titulo Pay de Limón por obvias razones y tendrá a diferentes parejas protagonistas, lo mas seguro es que hetero, pero ya lo veremos sobre la marcha.

**Advertencias:** Hay sexo grafico, y aun cuando intente adornarlo lo mas posible no quiero herir sensibilidades, puede que un poco de lenguaje fuerte aun que ese no es mi especialidad, así que si luego de leer las advertencias aun quieres leerlo, es bajo tu responsabilidad, no quiero después comentarios del tipo "¿Cómo puedes escribir algo así?" o "¿Estas enferma?", sobre advertencia.

**Pareja**: Mina/Yaten

**Resumen**: Yaten le había dicho que ninguna chica lograría excitarlo, Mina estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ella era capaz.

**Notas**: Participa en el quinesob de Abril

**Palabras**: 3,364

**Pay de Limón**

**I.- El pez por su propia boca muere.**

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de madre para Yaten, no sabia a que mierda estaba jugando Mina, por el jueguito estaba comenzando a exasperarlo. Llevaba toda la puta semana soportando a la rubia, y sus acercamientos y no era que le molestara, era justamente lo opuesto.

Las primeras veces pensó que había sido accidental, que ella realmente no había querido rozarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando para pasarle una toalla a Seiya, se había colocado tras él y se había inclinado dejando que él fuera conciente de sus pechos; empezó a tener ciertas dudas respecto a que aquello fuera realmente accidental.

Lo peor fue justamente hace dos días en que habían tenido un descanso, y Mina se había paseado por ahí moviendo las caderas con un bikini tan diminuto, que incluso Taiki había carraspeado y no había evitado mirar a la rubia de reojo y justo en ese momento fue cuando todo se había torcido para Yaten.

Por que había tenido una visión baste amplia de los pechos, de las caderas y de las largas piernas de Mina, pero no fue solo eso; si no que la chica se la paso toda la tarde haciendo poses sugerentes, tumbándose boca a bajo para tomar el sol y de pronto quedándose sobre rodillas y manos fingiendo que miraba algo. Todo eso había sido demasiado para Seiya y Taiki quienes habían salido pitando luego de que la chica en voz sugerente les pidiera que le aplicaran bronceador en la espalda.

Ahora Yaten no podía evitar recordar la suavidad de la piel de Mina, ni la calidez de tenerla tan cerca y sobre todo no podía olvidar la erección que tuvo que esconder cuando Mina se desabrochó la parte de arriba de su atuendo para que él pudiera aplicar el bronceador sin "estorbos", se tragó el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta por puro orgullo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo una película junto a la rubia, quien estaba misteriosamente callada, era una comedia romántica, pero Yaten no se estaba enterando de nada, siguiendo como estaba el pie derecho de la chica que se movía a voluntad. El problema para el no era el hecho de saber que todo eso lo estaba haciendo la rubia para provocarlo, si no la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba seguro que había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

- Mina – llamo a la chica

Esta se volvió hacia él

-¿Sí?- le pregunto esta

Al tiempo que Yaten fijaba la vista de nuevo en la película, donde la protagonista había arrinconado al protagonista en un rincón y lo ponía nervioso con un batir de pestañas y un tanto de acercamiento, hizo una mueca de molestia

-Eso es una estupidez- murmura él molesto por el poco autocontrol que ponían en él genero masculino, como si fueran una especie de saco de hormonas que perdían la cabeza sólo por un buen par de piernas.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto la rubia volviendo la atención a la película

-Por supuesto, los hombres no andamos como un saco andante de hormonas-

- ¿Estas seguro?-

Había algo en la manera en que la rubia había articulado las palabras que no le había gustado a Yaten y no solo era eso, si no que el brillo en las pupilas de Mina no le auguraba nada bueno, sin embargo él era Yaten Kou por todos los dioses, el no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie.

-Completamente- respondió

Mina sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que se estiraba felinamente en el sofá, dejando un poco aturdido a Yaten ante la visión del vientre de la chica

-¿ Te parece si jugamos un poco?-

Yaten levanto una ceja completamente intrigado, no era un crió; pero algo en la voz de Mina le dijo que no eran juegan de crios los que la rubia tenia en mente.

-¿A que quieres jugar Mina?- pregunto el entonces con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro

-Es mas bien un desafió-

-¿Qué clase de desafió Aino?- pregunto perdiendo el interés rápidamente

Mina se dio cuenta por supuesto y sonrió

-Bueno ya que tienes tanto autocontrol pensé que sin importar lo que haga o lo que diga, tú permanecerás impasible, ¿No es así?-

Yaten levanta una ceja incrédulo

-¿Qué gano con esto Aino?- pregunta

-Dejare de molestarte- dice ella pero por la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro esta mas que claro que ya sabe exactamente que hará si gana y Yaten siente un escalofrió recorrerle la columna ante lo que sea que aquella rubia va a pedirle

-¿Y si ganas?- pregunta al fin

-Si yo gano, y logro que pierdas tu preciado autocontrol me presentaras ante los medios como tu novia-

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco

Mina era increíble

-¿No basta con la publicidad ahora que eres nuestra asistente?- pregunta

-No puedes comparar, si me presentas como tu novia, voy a estar en las portadas-

Terrícolas, piensa Yaten sin animo, porque a él eso de aparecer en portadas ha empezado a cansarlo, sin embargo todo eso era solamente para ganar tiempo, estaba orgulloso de su autocontrol para que negarlo, pero había algo que aun no lograba controlar y eso era justamente el recuerdo de la piel suave de Mina y la reacción de su cuerpo.

No iba a lograr aguantar mucho si la rubia se proponía en serio – aun que algo le decía que se lo había propuesto desde hacia días – excitarlo, pero si se negaba a aquel desafió estaría aceptando implícitamente que no tenía tanto autocontrol como decía, definitivamente Mina lo había llevado aun callejón sin salida, él y su bocota.

-Esta bien Mina, puedes empezar. Pero no importa lo que hagas no lograras nada conmigo- dijo con todo su aplomo

Mina se situó entonces en medio de la sala, justo frente al televisor y comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de una música que Yaten no era capaz de escuchar, las manos de la rubia rodearon su cintura con lentitud, para después llegar a las caderas y luego subir nuevamente, Yaten se encontraba tranquilo, no era la primera vez que una chica bailaba sensualmente para él.

Pronto Mina comenzó a subir su larga falda, dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas, para Yaten era un misterio como las piernas de la chica resistían tenazmente al sol y no se mostraban broceadas, trago saliva cuando Mina subió un poco mas la falta sin dejar de moverse hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, no sabia que le pasaba, había visto sus piernas infinidad de veces, y sin embrago ahora no podía quitar la vista de ellas.

Mina sonrió, dándole la espalda al chico continuando los movimientos circulares de su cadera, levantando su cabello para que Yaten pudiera observar con claridad su cuello, la verdad era que la rubia no sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que le gustaba a Yaten, y cuando lo había escuchado diciendo que tenia autocontrol de hierro, había querido molestarlo un poquito.

Había empezado a rozarlo de manera causal, para terminar con su bikini, sabia que había hecho estragos en Yaten, lo pudo ver cuando el se retiraba luego de haberla ayudado con el bronceador, ahora no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que quería era que el chico reconociera que no era inmune a ella.

Yaten respiro profundamente en un intento de calmarse un poco, aprovechando que la chica le había dado la espalda, aun que la imagen no dejaba de ser menos atrayente, Mina era muy bonita y tenia un cuerpo verdaderamente atrayente.

Y viéndola así en ese momento Yaten quiso tomarla de la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y recorrer con lentitud el cuello de cisne que ella exhibía. Pero logro contenerse en cuanto ella se giró con sensualidad, Yaten tuvo que tragar saliva de nuevo en cuanto se vio reflejado en aquellas pupilas celestes, no iba a lograr aguantar mucho, Mina no había hecho nada y el ya comenzaba a sentir el cosquilleo familiar que recorría su vientre. ¡No iba a aguantar!

Mina sonrió ampliamente, se veía tan peligrosa que Yaten sintió como las palmas de sus manos cosquilleaban ante el deseo que sentía de tocarla, de recorrer su piel con lentitud, mientras Mina seguía bailando, moviendo las caderas, acariciando su cuerpo de manera que era mas y mas atrevida.

Subió la falta hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sin revelar lo que llevaba debajo pero haciendo que Yaten temblara imperceptiblemente, se paso la lengua por los labios y subió a horcadas sobre Yaten, posando sus labios justamente en la manzana de Adán, notando como Yaten dejaba de respirar ante su contacto.

Yaten tuvo que cerrar los puños sobre la tapicería del sofá para no hacerlo sobre las caderas de Mina, quien se entretenía besándolo con lentitud en la garganta, posando sus labios calientes justamente por donde la sangre era bombeada, Yaten dio un respingo cuando Mina trazó con su lengua un sendero que iba desde su clavícula hasta su lóbulo derecho, el que comenzó a mordisquear con lentitud, dejando que Yaten fuera conciente del calor de la boca ajena.

Mina se sentía afiebrada y poderosa, notando como Yaten se aferraba a la tapicería y como luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, se atrevió a moverse un poco mas, creando fricción con sus cuerpos, rozando con su parte mas intima la semiereccion de Yaten, ahogando un gemido ante lo inesperado de las sensaciones.

Sin poder evitar repetir la acción por el simple placer de sentirse temblar y sentirlo temblar, siendo por primera vez plenamente conciente del peligro que había en ese juego, pero sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente paso su lengua por sus labios, resbalando un poco del cuerpo del chico, acomodándose entre sus piernas, con sus pechos tocando el estomago del hombre y sus manos trabajando en los botones de la camisa.

Mina lo tomaba, estaba cerca, muy cerca de conseguir que Yaten perdiera su autocontrol de proclamarse ganadora, paso las uñas al descuido sobre la piel del pecho que había quedado al descubierto, maravillándose al notar lo fácil que era dejar marcas en la piel lechosa del chico.

Utilizando su lengua para trazar un surco húmedo desde el inicio del tórax hasta el ombligo y luego de manera ascendente, deseando jugar con las tetillas del chico, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo, deseando a su ves ser tocada, por que sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo que no había sentido jamás.

Yaten mando el autocontrol a la china, al tiempo que enterraba sus manos en el cabello de la chica y levantaba su cabeza con mas fuerza dela necesaria, para luego posar sus labios en los de Mina, como venia deseando desde que la viera tumbada tomando el sol, el beso no era tierno, era demandante y Yaten volcaba en el toda su pasión.

Mina estaba aturdida, demasiado aturdida para resistirse al beso, notando como Yaten mordisqueaba sus labios y la atacaba con la lengua y ella intentaba corresponder de la mejor manera, aun que se sentía completamente rebasada ante las sensaciones, cerro los ojos al sentir como los labios de Yaten dejaban sus labios y se concentraban en su cuello, llevándose la poca cordura que aun le quedaba.

-Eres hermosa- escucho que Yaten le decía

Sin dejar de acariciarla en ningún momento, Mina no podía creer que todas esas emociones existieran, ni mucho menos podía mandar en su cuerpo, no podía mas que recorrer la espalda de Yaten sobre la tela que aun lo cubría y que comenzaba a desesperara a la rubia.

Yaten no perdió tiempo y la tumbo en el sofá, perdiéndose en los increíbles ojos azules que ahora lo miraban inundados de deseo, y la beso una vez mas, un húmedo beso mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia, acariciando la cintura, las caderas, el vientre plano y se maravillaba con la suavidad de la piel.

Coló una mano bajo la blusa de la chica, quien se arqueo contra él, al sentir la calidez de la mano de Yaten en su vientre, los dedos ágiles de Yaten siguieron subiendo, mas y más, hasta que se encontraron con la tela del sujetador, Mina no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca cuando en un movimiento experto Yaten coló uno de sus dedos y este acariciaba su pezón, mandándole a ella descargas en la columna y aumentando el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, ahí donde jamás había sentido nada de eso antes.

Yaten siguió besando el cuello de la chica, actuando donde imaginaba que más estragos haría, siendo recompensado por pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica, su erección estaba completa, y la fricción con la ropa que la cubría era ya molesta y levemente dolorosa.

Se separo un momento de ella para despojarse de su camisa, notando vanidoso como el rubor en las mejillas de ella se intensificaba, tomo la pierna izquierda de la chica y comenzó a besar sus tobillos, mientras el pecho izquierdo de la chica quedaba al descubierto y ella técnicamente se retorcía bajo él.

Mina no podía hacer mucho, no era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Yaten sobre su pierna, y los dedos que jugueteaban con su pezón de una manera que debería de ser prohibida, al tiempo que ella movía las caderas hacia delante, en busca de mas.

Yaten sonrió sobre la piel de la chica al notar sus movimientos, Mina estaba lista y estaba pidiéndole con su cuerpo lo que el se moría por darle, detuvo las caricias sobre la chica para despojarla de la falda, y luego de su blusa blanca que hacia rato ya no cubría lo que debía cubrir.

Mina se sonrojo aun más si era posible al notarla mirada hambrienta de Yaten sobre ella, mientras temblaba al notar como el se acercaba mas y la despojaba del sujetador, observo como los ojos del chico se perdían en sus pechos, y luego lanzo un grito de sorpresa cuando uno de sus pezones desapareció entre los labios de Yaten, haciéndola sentir la calidez de aquella boca.

Yaten aprovecho el momento para deslizar la mano derecha por el costado de la chica, para colarse en la cinta elástica de las bragas y tocar lo que tanto deseaba. Mina cerro los ojos ante las sensaciones, Yaten la estaba tocando donde nadie salvo ella se había tocado antes y de una manera que la hacia estremecerse.

Yaten estaba fascinado de la suavidad que sus dedos habían encontrado, de la humedad que lo rodeaba y lo hacia sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, Mina estaba bajo el jadeante y sexy, pidiéndole con su cuerpo mas contacto, tomo el centro de placer de ella, el punto que sabia que la derretiría bajo sus toques y observo como la chica abría la boca y cerraba los ojos, sobre pasada por las sensaciones.

Mas pronto de lo que le gustaría admitir, Yaten comenzó a prepararla con sus dedos, notando fascinado como resbalaban por la piel suave de Mina gracias a la humedad, estaba en su limite, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya, necesitaba embestirla una y otra vez hasta que todo lo que ella fuera capaz de decir fuera su nombre.

Demostrarle quien era su dueño, quien le estaba dando todo ese placer, Mina observa a Yaten con molestia cuando este dejo de tocarla como estaba haciendo, para observar como el chico se despojaba de lo que le quedaba de ropa; Mina no lo pensó, simplemente se incorporo un poco en el sofá y llevo su mano a la dureza del chico.

Yaten no esperaba aquel contacto, pero tampoco lo rechazo al contrario, se movió levemente buscando mas fricción contra aquellos largos y calientes dedos, Mina observo el rostro de Yaten y algo en su interior se agito, se veía tan guapo todo así sudado, y gimiente. Así que sin dejar de mover su mano se acerco a los labios de Yaten, en busca de un beso desesperado que ambos necesitaban.

Yaten no pudo mas, las caricias inexpertas de la rubia lo estaban llevando mas haya de su propio limite, se deshizo de su mano de un manotazo brusco, logrando que la chica lo mirara sin comprender, pero Yaten no le explico y mucho menos se detuvo, la tumbó de nuevo en el sofá y se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica, Mina gimió sonoramente cuando la dureza del chico fricciono contra ella, Yaten la observo una vez mas, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos oscuros y sin esperar, y de un solo movimiento brusco, la penetro.

Mina grito, cerro los ojos y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Yaten, sintiendo como las lagrimas picaban en sus ojos, el dolor la había tomado por sorpresa, y se golpeo mentalmente por no haberle pedido cuidado a Yaten.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo a Yaten dentro de ella y notando también como el dolor empezaba a disolverse, Yaten la miraba fijamente, casi con miedo.

Yaten no podía creer que hubiera olvidado la delicadeza, no podía creer él haber perdido la cabeza de esa manera, la había dañado, y el no podía sentirse más culpable por eso, mientras notaba las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica y las uñas en su espalda.

-Mina- llamo con la voz afectada

-Estoy bien- contestó ella, con una sonrisa temblorosa

No soportaba que Yaten la mirara como lo estaba haciendo, con culpa, por lo que lo beso con lentitud, diciéndole con el beso que estaba bien y que no se arrepentía que el dolor comenzaba a irse y ella se sentía llena.

Pero Yaten no se movía, tenia miedo de lastimarla aun más, Mina rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del chico, moviendo un poco la cadera para acomodarse mejor y haciéndolos a ambos gemir ante el movimiento, Yaten cerro los ojos un momento su excitación de nuevo al tope.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto

Y si Mina hubiera tenido todos los sentidos consigo se habría reído de la pregunta, por que ya era tarde para articularla, el ya estaba dentro. La rubia no contesto asintió simplemente preparándose para lo que seguía.

Yaten la beso, no pudo contenerse y luego comenzó con las embestidas, lentas y suaves para que ella se acostumbrara, pero cuando Mina mordió su hombro derecho y comenzó a decir incoherencias, Yaten no pudo contenerse mas y dejo que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes, mientras Mina se ahogaba por las sensaciones y sentía aun mas caricias de Yaten al azar sobre su cuerpo.

Pronto todo para Mina quedo reducido a calor, a un calor abrasador que la recorría entera y que la dejaba sin respiración, le era imposible hablar, solo podía gemir, y rogar por que Yaten no se detuviera, en un segundo sintió que todo el calor se concentrada en el punto exacto donde su cuerpo y el de Yaten se unían.

Y luego todo fue confuso, algo estallo dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar el nombre de Yaten con todas sus fuerzas, enterrar aun más las uñas en Yaten y luego la dejo vacía, completamente exhausta y feliz.

Yaten se movió una ves mas, sintiendo como Mina se volvía más estrecha y húmeda, y escuchando su nombre de labios de la rubia, ese fue el momento exacto en que no aguanto mas y tomando ala rubia por la cadera se hundió en su cuerpo una ultima vez con fuerza, sintiéndose llegar a su orgasmo, sin ser capaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera "Mina".

Se dejo caer sobre ella un momento, mientras normalizaba su respiración.

Mina no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, había sido increíble. Ahora entendía por que Serena extrañaba tanto a Darien, sonrió completamente satisfecha en un estado de paz hasta ese momento desconocido y luego se giro a Mirar a Yaten quien tenia la mirada fija en ella.

- Perdiste- le dijo

Yaten no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca, como tampoco el atraer a Mina contra sí de nuevo y besarla. Ser un perdedor no había sido jamás tan placentero como en ese momento.

**Notas de la autora**:

No estoy del todo segura como ha quedado esto, pero me he divertido escribiéndolo a pesar del autentico OoC que ha quedado, he pensando en hacer un Serena/Seiya, Taiki/Amy, Nicholas/Rei, Serena/Darien, ¿Alguna pareja que a ustedes les gustaría leer?. Yo como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias. Ya saben espero sus criticas, sugerencias y comentarios.


	2. II LLegar en el momento correcto

**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: Muy bien esta fue por petición, espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Si alguien leyó viñetas es posible que el escenario les parezca algo familiar, eso si la versión es muy diferente.

**Advertencias:** Hay sexo grafico, y aun cuando intente adornarlo lo mas posible no quiero herir sensibilidades, puede que un poco de lenguaje fuerte aun que ese no es mi especialidad, así que si luego de leer las advertencias aun quieres leerlo, es bajo tu responsabilidad, no quiero después comentarios del tipo "¿Cómo puedes escribir algo así?" o "¿Estas enferma?", sobre advertencia.

**Pareja**: Taiki/Serena

**Resumen**: El alcohol es uno de los peores consejeros, hace que te olvides de las consecuencias y que te sientas intrépido. Te hace hacer y decir cosas que no dirías ni harías en circunstancias normales. Serena estaba necesitada de consuelo y Taiki estaba mas que dispuesto a otorgárselo.

**Palabras**: 5,868

**Pay de Limón**

**II.- Llegar en el momento correcto.**

Serena se encontraba en la habitación, con la mirada fija en el piso y el teléfono en su mano derecha. Intentaba por todos los medios no pensar, abstraerse de sí misma y dejar su mente en blanco; pero aun que era muy buena para dejar de escuchar de pasar lo que sucedía a su alrededor no lo era tanto para callar su propia voz interior. Esa que siempre le susurraba cosas al oído y que en mas de una ocasión la había sacado de apuros y también la había metido en líos.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Había pensando en pasar una velada romántica con Darien y este acababa de cancelarla por teléfono, sabia que luego de lo de galaxia algo en ella estaba mal, se angustiaba horrores por su novio y necesitaba saber donde se encontraba de una manera que rayaba en la obsesión.

Pero no podían culparla, solo habían pasado unos meses desde la pelea y ella aun tenia pesadillas; La simple idea de perder a Darien y todo lo que este significaba para ella la aterraba, la aterraba aun más el no haber caído en cuenta de que la falta de noticias era sinónimo de tragedia. Sentía angustia casi todo el día y lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era estar en los brazos de Darien, sentir su corazón latir contra su oído, su respiración en su cuello.

Sabía que Darien la amaba, pero necesitaba un poco más que solo llamadas y salidas que comenzaban a ser algo rutinario, él estaba ocupado alcanzando su sueño y ella estaba intentando huir de sus pesadillas. Pero era difícil huir de ti misma, mucho mas cuando la ultima pesadilla se repetía tras sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No les había dicho nada a sus amigas. No quería preocuparlas; ellas también lo habían pasado mal los pasados meses. Ya no quería ser una carga para ellas.

Ese día sus padres no estarían, visitarían a su hermano y ella había preparado todo para pasar una velada con Darien, sentía que le necesitaba más que nunca, se sonrojo ampliamente al notar la manera en que estaba vestida. Un negligé de seda roja, con encajes negros con lazos rojos que contrastaba con su piel, el cabello suelto sobre su espalda, donde formaba pequeños bucles casi en las puntas, las zapatillas rojas de tacón de aguja, zapatillas que por cierto debido a la altura deberían de venir con paracaídas, por que solo de estar en ellas ella ya sentía vértigo. Vestida con aquel atuendo tan revelador y ajustado se veía como si se tratara de otra mujer. Se sentía casi como una Femme Fatale de esas películas americanas que tanto gustaban en el mundo.

Observo también su habitación, había puesto velas alrededor de su cama, todas aromáticas, había adornado el lecho con pétalos de rosas, pétalos rojos no solo por lo que significaban por sí solos. Si no por el significado que tenían para ella y para Darien. Había salsa de chocolate, frutas, una botella de vino que descansaba rodeada de hielo. Lista para ser descorchada en cuanto su novio llegara.

Todo lo había preparado con ayuda de Mina, desde el atuendo adquirido en una sex shop online, hasta las frutas y la botella de vino que había sido una recomendación de Andrew. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al observarlo todo. ¡Tanto trabajo para nada!

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en un intento de calmarse a sí misma, pero fue imposible, se encontró de pronto llorando amargamente sobre su cama, en el extraño estado anímico en el que se encontraba el que su novio no estuviera ahí con ella, no era mas que una de las tantas señales que últimamente estaba viendo por todas partes. Señales que le recordaban con dolorosa claridad que ella no merecía a Darién. Y que este no tardaría en darse cuenta, dar media vuelta y salir de su vida sin despedirse si quiera.

¿Quién necesitaba a una niña que se asustaba con las pesadillas y además estaba obsesionada con lo que hacia su novio, minuto a minuto?

Amy se estaba preparando a conciencia para el seminario pre-universitario, por lo mismo todas las chicas la tenían un poco abandonada, Amy podía ser realmente amenazadora cuando se le interrumpía así que ella era ajena al plan que tenia Serena para esa noche, plan que las otras tres muchachas si conocían. Y por supuesto aprobaban, no estaban muy seguras de lo que Amy podría decir si se enteraba y como estaba ocupada con el seminario, ninguna quiso comprobar lo que la peliazul podía decir. Sobre todo por que era capaz de presentarse en la residencia Tsukino, sentarse entre Serena y Darien y no irse hasta que Darien se despidiera. Las chicas no podían creer que Amy, olvidara lo mucho que Serena y Darien se querían, mucho menos que obviara la necesidad física que Serena tenia.

Y como Amy estaba tan ocupada había pedido como favor especial a Taiki que fuera a casa de la rubia, Taiki quien había regresado solo, tres días antes y que lo primero que había hecho, había sido ir a buscar a Amy Mizuno como si su vida dependiera de eso. ¿Por qué? Era algo que no lo tenía del todo claro, pero había pedido el permiso de su princesa, a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que se necesitaba para reconstruir su planeta. Y estaba ahí en a la puerta de la residencia Tsukino, con la mano derecha en alto y hecha un puño para tocar. Por supuesto no sabia por que quería utilizar su puño cuando ahí a unos centímetros estaba el timbre blanco listo para hacerse escuchar.

Suponía que se debía a que no estaba listo para ver a la rubia y mucho menos se sentía capaz de poder contestar las preguntas curiosas que seguramente la rubia le haría o simplemente que prefería estar con Amy que ahí en casa de Serena Tsukino. Pero un favor era un favor, y él pensaba cumplir con el pedido de Amy.

Serena estaba tirada sobre la cama, su maquillaje hecho un verdadero desastre debido a las lagrimas y bebiendo directamente de la botella sin detenerse a pensar en nada mas, por que si lo hacia, estaba segura de que entonces necesitaría mas de una botella de ese vino especialmente caro. Tardo un momento en escuchar el sonido del timbre, pero para cuando lo hizo se levanto de un salto de la cama, apenas tomando su bata rosada y corriendo escaleras abajo, volcando en el proceso sobre la alfombra de su habitación la botella de vino.

No se detuvo ni siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de que no fuera Darien, o para intentar mostrar un rostro donde no hubiera rastros del llanto, o para abotonar la bata y no dejar que su cuerpo semidesnudo quedara al descubierto para quien tocara, abrió la puerta de un solo jalón con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Completamente segura de que tras aquella puerta estaban las pupilas medianoche de su novio

-Pensé que... –

Las palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto sus ojos registraron la figura de la persona que estaba fuera de su casa, la euforia por ver de nuevo a aquel amigo, quedo reducida y enterrada bajo la decepción, de que no se tratara de su novio. Y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes entonces, ganándole la batalla nuevamente en lo que iba de la noche. ¿Por qué Darien no entendía lo mal que la estaba pasando? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba? ¿Qué no eran tan fuerte como todos querían hacerle creer? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba aterrada?

Taiki tenia serios problemas para acertar en lo que tenia que hacer, en cuanto sus pupilas habían registrado la visión de la rubia, había sentido una corriente dispararse en todo su cuerpo, y detenerse dolorosamente en su entrepierna, se sorprendió por la súbita reacción física, acostumbrado a ser una guerrera y no ha sentir como si se tratara de una humano mas, un humano adolescente mas. Por otro lado no podía quedarse ahí, siendo indiferente a las lágrimas de la rubia, aun que siendo completamente honesto las lágrimas le importaban poco, lo que deseaba realmente era seguir contemplando la piel blanca de las piernas, de los hombros, los pechos. La piel cubierta a medias por la tela trasparente haciéndolo plenamente consiente de la sensualidad natural de la rubia.

Con más fuerza de voluntad de la que hubiera imaginado, despegó la vista del cuerpo de la rubia, para obligarse a dar un paso hacia ella y ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, algo realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta la erección en su pantalón. Y todas esas emociones que estaban haciendo mella en él y a las que no estaba acostumbrado en lo mas mínimo, era una pelea mente vs. Cuerpo y Taiki no estaba muy seguro de quien seria el vencedor.

-Serena- dijo Taiki con la voz grave, cargada con el deseo que se había despertado en su cuerpo al ver a la rubia así vestida y al alcance de su mano

Tuvo que apretar los puños en su costado para no dejarlas caer sobre sus hombros enfundados en la ligera tela de su bata y se limito simplemente a acercarse a ella, sin saber que decir. Temblando cuando las pupilas azules se clavaron en sus ojos.

Serena, escucho las palabras de Taiki y no pudo evitar refugiarse en el pecho de su amigo, llorando de nuevo desconsoladamente sin ser consiente de los centímetros de piel que dejaba al descubierto, ni de las reacciones físicas de Taiki, simplemente siendo consiente de que Darién no estaba ahí con ella, que la había dejado plantada.

Taiki lucho contra sus emociones, la racionalidad de su cerebro imponiéndose a los impulsos adolecentes, perdiendo la batalla miserablemente cuando en un intento de reconfortar a la rubia, la atrajo a un mas hacia él siendo plenamente consiente del calor de la rubia, del cuerpo que apenas y estaba cubierto por la tela rosa. Se sintió un completo miserable por estar teniendo pensamientos impuros en esos momentos cuando la rubia parecía necesitarlo tanto. Por que en esos momentos se preguntaba ¿A qué sabría la rubia?

Cerro la puerta antes de conducir a la rubia a la sala y sentarla, no sin esfuerzo, por que realmente no quería separarse de ella y de un momento a otro tenía ganas de frotarse contra ella y aliviar la excitación que no se iba. Besarla una y otra vez hasta perder el aliento, completamente confundido sin entender de donde venían esos pensamientos, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlos

Serena hipo una vez más y sorbió por la nariz en un intento de calmarse, sin lograrlo. Se veía tan desprotegida que algo en el pecho de Taiki se agito, al tiempo que el depredador que el chico llevaba dentro sonreía contento

-Darién no me ama- declaro con una voz tan lastimera que Taiki no pudo evitar mirarla con pena y sentirse aun más miserable por pensar en recorrer sus piernas con lentitud

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella – Por favor Serena ¿Cómo podría alguien no amarte?- pregunto, si él fuera Darien Chiba no tendría reparo alguno en amar a la rubia, una y otra vez hasta el fin de los días

Serena miro a Taiki con las pupilas brillantes por sus palabras y por el llanto, lo observo largamente, antes de que una idea pasara por su mente ligeramente atrofiada debido a la decepción y el vino que tomara momentos antes. Confundida sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en Darien.

-Pues Darién no me ama, estoy segura de eso, ya no me soporta y solo él podría contestarte esa pregunta- dijo dejando que las lagrimas volvieran de nuevo a humedecer sus mejillas, que la desesperación se apoderara de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos

-Serena escúchame- pidió Taiki tomando sus manos, un terrible error por que al roce con la suave y delicada piel sintió un escalofrió que lo dejo mirando estrellas técnicamente y con las ideas revueltas mientras Serena clavaba en él los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto – eres una mujer hermosa- logro decir con la voz temblorosa debido a sus emociones – y estoy seguro que Darién esta completamente enamorado de ti-

Serena se mordió el labio inferior sin fuerza, controlando el llanto sin poder hacer mucho por los sollozos, notando la manera en que los ojos de Taiki parecían brillar y la manera en que la veía, solo en ese momento fue consiente de que estaba mostrándole cosas que solo Darién podía ver. Se removió incomoda en su lugar, pero extrañamente halagada por la manera en que Taiki la miraba y por sus palabras

La idea que había tenido hacia algunos minutos volvió a ella golpeándola con fuerza haciéndola embozar una sonrisa nerviosa, definitivamente estaba algo borracha, se paso las manos por el cabello con nerviosismos al tiempo que cerraba con disimulo su bata, sin entender del todo por que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Taiki- llamo aun que no era necesario por que el chico no había despegado las pupilas de su figura -¿Tu crees que soy atractiva?- pregunto, necesitaba saber si otros hombres la encontraban atractiva, necesitaba creer en las palabras que Taiki le había dicho antes

Taiki trago saliva ruidosamente ante la pregunta de Serena ¿Es que no se daba cuenta la rubia el estado en el que se encontraba? Por todos los dioses estaba completamente duro en sus pantalones y ella le preguntaba si la consideraba atractiva. La encontraba aun más que atractiva, por supuesto no le pareció que seria de caballeros decirle lo que estaba pasando por su mente por lo que se limito a responder

-Por supuesto, eres una mujer muy bonita- había intentando parecer indiferente pero su voz lo había traicionado

Serena embozo una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntar

-No te pregunte si me considerabas bonita, te pregunte si me considerabas atractiva- después de todo si había diferencia y si Taiki no la consideraba atractiva ¿Era posible que Darién tampoco lo hiciera?

Taiki sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que pensaba hacer, pero sabía que su voz le traicionaría y que posiblemente ella no le creería si no le mostraba cuan atractiva la consideraba, se puso en pie, agradecido por que sus pantalones disimularan su excitación y la tomo a ella de la mano para ponerla en pie.

Serena lo obedeció mirándolo interrogante, no entendía la razón por la que la ponía en pie, y lanzo un liguero suspiro de decepción, era tal y como pensaba Taiki no la consideraba atractiva, se sorprendió cuando el chico paso sus manos por su cintura y se pego a ella, haciéndola a ella por primera vez en la noche consiente de su presencia, del calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino y del aroma que lo rodeaba, definitivamente masculino.

-Mucho- le susurro al oído

Serena abrió al máximo los ojos cuando fue consiente de la dureza de Taiki, mucho más cuando este completamente osado, desato su bata y la libro de ella, depositando un beso en su hombro izquierdo

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta que estaba completamente paralizada y que no era capaz de articular palabra, mientras Taiki recorría con sus manos su cuello y sus hombros, sabia que tenia que sentirse furiosa, que tenia que correrlo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el lugar donde Taiki la tocaba. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Envalentonado por la falta de reacción de la chica, Taiki se atrevió a girarla levemente a mirarla a los ojos, a separarse de ella un paso exacto para admirarla vestida de aquella manera, comiéndosela técnicamente con los ojos, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo femenino como deseaba hacerlo con sus manos.

Serena trago saliva ante la mirada intensa de Taiki, temblando de pies a cabeza consiente entonces del poder del atuendo que llevaba, creyendo entonces en las palabras de Mina acerca de que con un conjunto de esos los hombres se olvidaban de todo. Jamás imagino que Taiki la miraría de esa manera. Mucho menos imagino que ella reaccionaria como estaba reaccionando, temblando de pies a cabeza, confundida con las sensaciones que se disparaban por su cuerpo ¿Cómo permitía que otro hombre que no era Darien la mirara como Taiki lo estaba haciendo?

-Te ves increíble- le susurro

Y Serena le creyó, se sintió bonita y deseada, se sintió intrépida. Y empezó a sentirse contra su propia voluntad excitada, notaba que empezaba a mojarse ante la mirada de Taiki, ante la manera en que él acariciaba su cuerpo sin tocarla, simplemente con su presencia con sus ojos. Se sintió completamente confundida, sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, por que no entendía que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía gustarle que la mirara así?

-Taiki, yo... - comenzó ella, pero el la silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios, Serena sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla entera, cuando el dedo de Taiki hizo contacto con sus labios

-Déjame admirarte Serena- le pidió inclinándose hacia ella

¿Cómo podía dejar que otro que no fuera su Darién la admirara de esa manera? Y sin embargo ¿Cómo ser capaz de negarles algo a esas pupilas?

-Yo… no… Darién- murmuro sin ser consiente de sus propias palabras, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Hay muchas maneras de admirarte Serena, dime ¿Qué considerarías tú una infidelidad?- pregunto Taiki, sintiéndose más intrépido de lo que se había sentido nunca

Serena abrió al máximo los ojos, y miro a Taiki

-Un beso… una relación sexual- murmura ella sin estar del todo segura de lo que estaba diciendo

Taiki asintió con la cabeza

-No haremos nada de eso- dijo entonces el chico, con la voz profunda cargada de deseo

Serena lo miro interrogante, pero antes de darse cuenta Taiki la había envuelto entre sus brazos y la acariciaba con lentitud, Serena no entendía nada se sentía completamente aturdida y perdida y sentía que era por el alcohol por lo que no había corrido ya a Taiki de ahí, la respiración de Serena se agito levemente

-¿Confías en mi Serena?- Le pregunto Taiki en su oído, para después mordisquear el lóbulo en espera de una respuesta

Serena cerro los ojos debido a las sensaciones, una parte dentro de ella gritando que eso estaba mal, la otra disfrutando de las atenciones del castaño, tragando saliva para contestar la pregunta

-Si- contesta ella con más seguridad de la que sentía

-Entonces obedéceme- le dijo de nuevo Taiki y ella asintió con lentitud, respirando agitada al sentir nuevamente la dureza de Taiki, al sentir las manos de Taiki recorriendo su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de los listones.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué dejaba que Taiki la tocara de aquella manera? Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior cuando Taiki masajeo sus pechos a placer. ¿No le había dicho que no harían nada?, No pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus labios, ni el estremecimiento que recorrió su columna, mucho menos la humedad que comenzaba a sentir entre las piernas.

Se llevo las manos al frente cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, Taiki había tardado nada en despojarla de sus ropas cuando ella había tardado bastante en enfundarse en aquel modelo, sintió que los colores subieron a su rostro cuando se encontró vestida simplemente con los zapatos de tacón y a Taiki mirándola fieramente.

-Déjame verte- le dijo Taiki y había tanta seguridad en sus palabras que ella no pudo hacer más que obedecerle bajando los brazos completamente avergonzada, clavando la vista en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar al chico y sin entender porqué estaba haciendo aquello

Taiki la miro de arriba a bajo, observo cada curva, cada valle. Tenia ganas de dejarse caer a sus pies y reverenciarla, que ella supiera lo maravillosa que era. Lo atractiva, deseaba besar su cuerpo hasta que ella comprendiera que lo tenia completamente a sus pies

-Serena, mírame- ordeno

Serena levanto la mirada del suelo y clavo sus pupilas en las de Taiki, ahogo un gemido cuando noto el hambre en las pupilas del hombre y deseo completamente confundida ser devorada por él

Taiki se acerco con lentitud ha ella, con el deseo a flor de piel, con las ganas de besarla una y otra vez hasta hacerla perder el aliento, debiendo de ella, llenándose de su aroma, de su belleza, pero se detuvo. Le había hecho una promesa a la rubia que pensaba cumplir. Cosa que el sabia seria difícil de hacer

Serena deseaba que la tocara, que la tocara de la misma manera en que la miraba, y casi grita de frustración cuando el chico se alejo de ella, sin tocarla siquiera. Lo maldijo interiormente, dejando de pensar en lo correcto, lo único que quería era sentir la piel de Taiki de nuevo

-Vamos a tu habitación- demando él

Y a Serena no le molesto para nada subir las escaleras delante de él, mostrando su desnudez en todo su esplendor, mostrando su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, Taiki estaba llegando al limite de su autocontrol, necesitaba tener un poco de alivio y necesitaba tenerlo ya.

El hombre apenas y registro la manera en que estaba decorada la habitación, tenía una sola cosa en mente y nada tenia que ver con pétalos de rosa, o velas aromáticas, tenia que ver con la belleza rubia que caminaba delante de él, moviendo el trasero sinuosamente

-Túmbate- ordeno de nuevo

Serena le obedeció sin discutir, frustrada por no tener lo que estaba deseando. Taiki la observo fijamente, hermosa en medio de la cama, con los ojos brillantes, la piel sonrosada, casi podía jurar que era capaz de oler su excitación hasta donde se encontraba él. Dios Serena Tsukino era una diosa y no podía creer que él tuviera la oportunidad de mirarla así. ¿En que mierda pensaba Darien Chiba cuando rechazaba a una mujer como Serena?

-Serena- llamo y ella clava sus pupilas en él, presa del nerviosismo y de las ganas –Tócate para mí, mi amor- demando

Serena enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Realmente Taiki le estaba pidiendo eso? Pero ella… ella jamás lo había hecho… no sabia como. Taiki sentía como un hombre, aun que realmente de relaciones sexuales todo lo que sabia era teórico, al observar a Serena enrojecer de aquella manera supo que ella tampoco sabia lo que él quería que hiciera.

-Yo te diré como hacerlo- le dijo

Serena enrojeció de nuevo sin poderse creer eso, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no hacer una petición absurda, simplemente cerro los ojos en espera de las instrucciones de Taiki. Taiki había leído algo sobre eso, en alguna de esas revistas que Yaten o Seiya solían llevar a casa por "curiosidad" como ellos decían, lo cierto era que lo que esas revistas decían poco tenían que ver con lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Acaricia tus pechos y dime como se siente-

Si pudiera Serena enrojecería aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que Taiki le pedía, llevo su mano a su cuello y con el dedo medio comenzó un camino descendente, que la hizo tener escalofríos. Se detuvo justo en medio de su pecho, antes de acariciar su pecho derecho con lentitud, apretando ligeramente cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, repitió la acción con el pecho izquierdo.

Taiki se mojo los labios y abrió y cerró los puños ante las ganas que tenia de ser él quien tocara de aquella manera a la rubia y le diera placer. Ante la maravillosa idea de poder besarla y saborear lo que la rubia escondía tras sus labios.

-¿Cómo se siente Serena?- pregunto en un jadeo

-Bien, se siente bien... – dijo la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados –pero... se... se... sentiría mejor... si... si fueras tú quien me tocara- La rubia ya no era consiente de sus propias palabras

La petición había sido hecha a media voz, Taiki se mojo los labios con la lengua, y decidió mandar al demonio todo lo que lo detenía para tocar a la rubia, por supuesto que pensaba mantener su palabra, por mucho que deseara llevar todo mas haya. Y hacerla suya

Serena se sintió desfallecer cuando las manos de Taiki se unieron a las suyas, pellizcando los pezones que ya estaban erectos, estrujando los pechos y juntando uno contra otro creando fricción, la piel de Serena empezaba a cubrirse por una capa de transpiración, su respiración se había agitado y vuelto errática y los latidos de su corazón se habían desbocado, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse bajo las manos que la acariciaban sin pudor alguno, estrujando aquí, pellizcando halla, llevándose con sus caricias el poco autocontrol que aun le quedaba en el cuerpo, haciéndola gemir, y arquearse contra la piel ajena. Demandando mas de lo que Taiki le daba

En un momento de lucidez, o puede que fuera de locura, Serena registro que Taiki se encontraba completamente vestido, que incluso conservaba sus zapatos, mientras que ella se encontraba tal cual había llegado al mundo, frunció el cejo molesta ante su descubrimiento, se incorporo como pudo con las manos curiosas de Taiki sobre su cuerpo y llevo sus dedos temblorosos a los botones de la camisa del hombre.

-Yo también... quiero tocar- pidió

Taiki trago con fuerza, las palabras de Serena haciendo eco en su entrepierna, se unió con entusiasmo a la rubia en la tarea de desnudarse, técnicamente abriendo su camisa de un solo tirón brusco haciendo que los botones saltaran por todas partes de la habitación, mientras Serena se reía a carcajadas de su urgencia. Taiki la miro embelesado.

Serena lanza una risa nerviosa, por encontrarse con el torso desnudo del chico, por estar a punto de ver a un hombre desnudo que no era su Darien sintiéndose levemente escandalizada porque eso realmente no le importara. Taiki mando su ropa interior a la patagonia de una patada y se mostró desnudo en todo su esplendor frente a la mujer quien enrojeció visiblemente al observarlo completamente listo para la acción.

Serena levanto la mirada de la entrepierna de Taiki para clavarla en sus ojos, donde solo encontró fuego, sabia que tenia que huir, que gritar como una cría para que todo aquello terminara, pero ella no quería que terminara por lo que se acerco a él gateando sobre la cama, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón posando sus manos en las caderas del chico, depositando un beso en su pecho.

Taiki sabia bien bajo su lengua, y ella sigue recorriendo el pecho a conciencia, dispuesta a no dejar ningún rincón del hombre sin saborear, Taiki enredo sus manos en las hebras doradas y tiro de ellos, para separar aquella boca voraz de su piel. Observo a Serena con los labios rojos, las pupilas oscuras y expresión de chiquilla, que no pudo por mas que lo intento, no caer presa del hechizo de sus labios.

La beso con hambre, delineando los labios con su lengua, mordisqueando a placer, acariciando la lengua ajena con entusiasmo, mientras Serena se dejaba hacer, y caía sobre el colchón debido al peso de Taiki, recorriendo los músculos de la espalda, haciendo un mapa mental de aquel cuerpo fibroso que estaba sobre el suyo.

Gimió dentro del beso sin poderlo evitar cuando Serena movió sus caderas, pegándolos mas, haciendo que su virilidad friccionara contra la parte mas intima y húmeda de la rubia.

-Serena- articulo asombrado

La rubia de separo de él y le dedico una mirada traviesa y sensual, mostrándose como la mujer que era y no como la chiquilla que todos pensaban tratar.

-¿Necesito decirte que deseo que me hagas tuya?-

Taiki la miro fijamente sin saber que hacer, se había prometido a sí mismo que no la besaría que no la haría suya, pero ahora la rubia estaba ahí, bajo él , gimiente, excitante, completamente lista para que la tomara cuando quisiera. Era mucho mas de lo que un hombre como él habría soñado jamás

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, presa de la inseguridad y del miedo ¿A pesar de todo Taiki no pensaba tomarla? ¿Había algo malo en ella? Cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza descartando aquellos pensamientos al sentir en su cadera la muestra de que Taiki la consideraba atractiva y deseable, lo miro a los ojos y creyó entender él porque el chico no se movía. Se aferró a aquel descubrimiento con todas sus fuerzas.

Serena tomo una decisión en ese momento, Seria ella la que decidiría como y que era lo que quería, no esperaría como siempre hacia con Darien. Deseaba a Taiki en ese momento y Taiki la deseaba a ella, se enfocaría en eso y se olvidaría de todo lo otro.

Tomo desprevenido a Taiki tumbándolo bajo su peso, sonriéndole ampliamente besando su cuello sentada sobre su estomago, Taiki simplemente se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos concentrando en las sensaciones que aquella boca traviesa provocaba en él. Ligeramente aliviado porque ella no continuara con eso de hacerla suya, porque él; no soportaría si ella se lo volvía a pedir

Serena lo beso con fogosidad, demandando todo del cantante con el beso, beso que Taiki correspondía con la misma pasión, sintiendo como Serena tomaba sus brazos para colorarlos sobre su cabeza, se dejo hacer, disfrutando de la caricia de la lengua ajena en su boca, cuando intento abrazarla y hacerlos girar se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía.

Rompió el beso y levanto la vista, para encontrarse con sus manos atadas de las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama con un listón rosa que la rubia había sacado de quien sabe donde, miro a Serena interrogante, con el pánico y el deseo corriendo a partes iguales por su cuerpo. Serena sonrió ampliamente acostándose sobre él, haciendo figuras sobre la piel sensible de su pecho.

-Serena- articula él

La rubia simplemente se incorporo sonriendo

-Shh, te gustara- prometió antes de besarlo de nuevo con pasión

Taiki se dejo llevar en el beso, relajando su cuerpo y bebiendo de Serena con gusto, para después mirarla molesto cuando rompió el beso y se inclino hacia la derecha, hacia algo que había en la mesa, la observo llevarse a la boca un hielo, dejo que sus ojos siguieran el movimiento, el recorrido sinuoso que ella llevo a cabo, tomando el hielo y pasándolo por su barbilla, por el cuello, entre los pechos.

Taiki observo la humedad que era dejada, las gotas que recorrían con libertad el cuerpo, y tiro de sus ataduras, deseaba pasar la lengua por aquel camino, deseaba tocarla, ponerle la carne de gallina como lo hacia el hielo. Demostrarle lo que ella provocaba en él.

Serena lo observo y sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa peligrosa, traviesa, desconocida para él , y que la hacia verse aun más atractiva de lo que era, Taiki peleo contra las ataduras con todas sus fuerzas, con las ganas que tenia de tocarla.

Serena sonrió ampliamente inclinándose sobre el cantante, sentándose de nuevo sobre su estomago, acariciando la nariz del hombre con la suya

-Calma- susurra

Y empezó a deslizar el hielo por la piel de Taiki, desde el inicio del cuello hasta él estomago, Taiki no puedo evitar el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo, que lo hace arquearse ligeramente contra serena y maldecir por lo bajo debido a lo inesperado del contacto. Serena pasa la lengua por sus labios, antes de trazar con su boca el mismo sendero que recorriera con el hielo momentos antes.

Taiki no puedo reprimir la maldición que sale de sus labios, porque en esos momentos la lengua de Serena, se siente como una pequeña llama sobre su piel y la rubia disfruta torturándolo, haciendo que su piel sea conciente del cambio de temperatura. Hielo y lengua, frió y calor. Taiki no puede mas con eso, esta en su limite; eran demasiadas emociones para él.

Serena es consciente del estado de su amante, por lo que deja lo que esta haciendo, clavando la mirada en un agitado Taiki que la mira suplicante, Serena entiende lo que él quiere, puede leerlo en los ojos violetas, Serena cierra los ojos un segundo. Esta lista y lo sabe, pero necesita que el se lo pida.

-Serena, por favor- escuchar articular al hombre, no es una petición es un ruego y ella siente que el calor en su vientre corre por dentro inundando todo los rincones de su cuerpo

Traga saliva, se incorpora un momento y lo mira a los ojos

-Mírame- le pide y Taiki obedece

Serena levanta las caderas un poco, sin romper el contacto visual, y cuando baja las caderas no puede evitar el gemido que sale de su boca y Taiki no puede evitar el grito, al sentirse dentro de la rubia, no puede creerlo, y toda capacidad de raciocinio se diluye de su cuerpo cuando Serena comienza a tomar ritmo, moviéndose como una amazona sobre él, cabalgándolo a placer.

Taiki no puede mas que acompasar el movimiento de sus caderas con las de Serena, gemir su nombre y besar sus labios cuando la rubia se lo permitía, lo único que tenia sentido para Taiki en esos momentos para Taiki eran las sensaciones que lo envolvían, el calor que lo recorría entero, y pronto algo se instalo en su bajo vientre, un resorte que lo jalaba hacia lugares desconocidos, mientras Serena seguía moviéndose sobre él, cada ves mas rápido, cada vez mas profundo.

Serena mueve una ultima vez las caderas de manera circular, al tiempo que siente que todo su mundo colapsa en un torbellino de color y luz, cierra los ojos sobrecogida por las sensaciones, abre los labios pero ningún sonido sale de ellos, es conciente a medias del liquido cálido derramándose en sus entrañas y del grito de Taiki.

Se derrumba completamente cansada sobre el pecho del hombre, no hay nada en su mente en esos momentos, salvo paz. Solo paz y felicidad. Taiki aun se siente alucinado con la respiración agitada y la cabeza revuelta.

Serena lo mira, parpadea un momento como si se preguntara que hace aquel hombre amarrado a su cama, para después dejar salir una sonora carcajada, ante el movimiento Taiki es conciente de que aun esta dentro de ella, y no puede evitar jadear levemente, sintiendo la excitación de nuevo correr por su cuerpo.

Serena lo mira sorprendida, antes de besarlo y soltar el listón que aprisiona sus muñecas, Taiki las frota levemente, antes de tomar a Serena por la cintura y quedar sobre ella

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que la señorita Tsukino daba otra utilidad a los listones aparte de adornar su cabello? – le pregunto sonriendo

Serena se sonrojo e hizo un mohín que logro que Taiki no pudiera resistir el impulso de besarla, logrando que Serena sonriera dentro del beso.

-¿Puede el señor Kou pensar en un mejor uso para la salsa de chocolate?- pregunto Serena con una sonrisa picara

Taiki sonrió ampliamente, se le ocurría un muy buen uso para la salsa de chocolate.

**Notas de la autora**:

No estoy del todo segura como ha quedado esto, pero me he divertido escribiéndolo a pesar del autentico OoC que ha quedado, he pensando en hacer un Serena/Seiya, Taiki/Amy, Nicholas/Rei, Serena/Darien, Serena/Yaten, Darien/Rei y Lita/Andrew ¿Alguna pareja que a ustedes les gustaría leer? Yo como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias. Ya saben espero sus criticas, sugerencias y comentarios.

Por cierto que he caído en el vicio del Twitter, si alguien quiere seguirme por esos lares, mi cuenta es Anderson_jenny. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios en este nuevo proyecto de verdad que los agradezco.


	3. III Rapido y furioso

**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: Escrito originalmente como respuesta al topic retos del foro el destino de una estrella, al reto que **nade-chan** lanzo, ahora pongo esta nueva versión "extendida" que espero les guste. Sobre todo a ti Nande. He tenido varias peticiones y es mas que probable que conteste a todas, espero que en un tiempo razonable, y también es muy probable que el Serena/Seiya, que parece ser el clamor general, será el último de esta serie de one-shot. (Si porque me doy a desear)

**Advertencias: **Hay sexo grafico, y aun cuando intente adornarlo lo mas posible no quiero herir sensibilidades, puede que un poco de lenguaje fuerte aun que ese no es mi especialidad, así que si luego de leer las advertencias aun quieres leerlo, es bajo tú responsabilidad, no quiero después comentarios del tipo "¿Cómo puedes escribir algo así?" o "¿Estas enferma?", sobre advertencia**.**

**Pareja: **Seiya/Haruka

**Resumen**: El premio era simple, un beso de la gobernante de la tierra, y Seiya Kou estaba dispuesto a ganárselo, por supuesto no contaba con la presencia de Haruka Tenou ¿Es que esa mujer siempre arruinaría sus planes?

**Palabras**: 3,942 totales 1,358 participan en el quinesob de noviembre

**Pay de Limón**

**III. — ****Rápido y furioso, o de cómo encontrar un premio de consolación**

10 años, una simple cifra, una simple frase que no costaba problemas al ser articulada, pero 10 años no eran cualquier cosa y Seiya lo sabia, había pasado 10 años desde que conociera a Serena Tsukino y todo dentro de el perdiera la forma y el fondo. Cualquiera diría que el tiempo y la distancia tendrían que haber sido más que suficientes para hacerlo olvidar a la rubia, pero no lo habían sido.

Seguía pensándola y sintiéndola como la primera vez, como si aun tuviera 16 años y el corazón latiera desbocado ante el primer amor, para Seiya no había existido otro amor, siempre había sido aquella rubia, de sonrisa radiante e inocencia desmedida. Había hecho muchas tonterías intentado olvidarla, pero sin importar lo que hiciera Serena Tsukino siempre se colaba en su mente, en sus sueños, haciendo que él no pudiera evitar estar prendado de ella desde hacia 10 años.

Seiya no era un masoquista aun que Yaten y Taiki se empeñaran en decir lo contrario, no era la clase de hombre que se queda a lamer sus heridas sumido en la autocompasión, él estaba viviendo su vida, saliendo adelante a pesar de que sus ojos no se acostumbraran de nuevo al mundo sin el brillo de la luna, seguía siendo una guardiana; la mejor.

Su vida era perfecta y sin complicaciones, se concentraba en cumplir al pie de la letra todos los deseos y caprichos de su ahora reina, de hacerla feliz, de velar por su planeta y si quedaba un momento libre de su día, lo dedicaba a pensar en el brillo de la luna.

10 años después de su despedida, la invitación había llegado. Tokio de cristal habría sus puertas a la vía Láctea, sus majestades Endimión y Serenity se complacían en invitar a todos los planetas a una especie de rally de la amistad, para crear lazos entre los distintos planetas del lugar y la tierra.

Su princesa había declinado la oferta ante su inminente alumbramiento, y sin embargo le había dado a él, la oportunidad de ir a la tierra a reunirse con quien en la intimidad de su pensamiento seguía llamando "_Bombón" _y él no había perdido la oportunidad de ir rumbo a la tierra, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Haruka mas que cansada estaba exhausta, tener que coordinarse con todas las delegaciones de guardias reales y de más era realmente complicado, y exasperante. Mucho mas cuando dentro de aquellos guardias reales, había idiotas que se dedicaban a mirarla de manera lujuriosa como si ellos supieran que hacer con una mujer como ella.

El caso es que a dos días de la inauguración del evento, estaba realmente harta de mantener una expresión amable, cuando lo que quería era arrancar cabezas de cuajo, por supuesto la llevaba mucho mejor que su pobre princesa, quien tenia que soportar a toda la realeza de la vía Láctea y sonreír como si de verdad le importara lo que pasaba en X o Y lugar, definitivamente alguien tenia que decirle a aquellos estirados que su planeta no era el ombligo del universo.

Por fortuna ese día se celebrara el evento que la guardiana del viento había estado esperando con ansias, el evento en si era especial, la Neo Reina Serenity había prometido un beso a quien resultara campeón en aquella carrera, y no era necesario ser de la realeza para poder entrar a aquella justa, a diferencia de las otras actividades que se habían estado realizando.

Ella había aceptado participar como favor a su Rey, ¿Cómo iban a permitir que otro hombre besara los labios de la reina? Pero también lo había hecho por si misma, porque extrañaba la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el sentirle completamente libre volando por la pista. Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco cuando noto los autos de carreras en las cocheras, y sonrió para empezar a prepararse.

No había nadie en el universo que pudiera vencerla a ella Haruka Tenou.

Seiya sonrió el escuchar rugir el motor de su automóvil en la línea de salida, había al menos una docena de incautos que creían que podrían ganar aquel beso, Seiya sabía que ese beso era suyo, llevaba esperando por el 10 años y esa era su oportunidad, su momento, no había nadie mas veloz que el en aquella pista y pensaba demostrarlo.

Antes del banderazo de salida, se permitió imaginar la escena, quitándose el casco, estando frente a la Reina, la manera en que los ojos de la rubia se abrirían llenos de completa sorpresa, la sonrisa que después se dibujaría en su rostro y luego, el sabor que el tanto había deseado.

Haruka sonrió para sus adentros cuando sin problema alguno se posicionó a la punta, como el conductor líder de aquella carrera, apretó con mas fuerza el volante sintiendo latir en ella el ronroneo del motor, disfruto lo sensación unos segundos antes de notar el auto rojo que se acercaba zigzagueando entre los otros, busco reconocer al conductor, cosa imposible debido al casco, y se permitió una sonrisa amplia y radiante. Ella había pensado que esa seria una carrera fácil, se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de que no fuera así.

Seiya hizo una mueca de fastidio, cuando su intento de rebasar por dentro en la curva fue claramente adivinado por el conductor líder, soltó un par de maldiciones y se dedico con mas ganas a rebasar al auto blanco que se había posicionado en primer lugar varias vueltas atrás y no parecía querer dejar ese puesto por las buenas. Seiya apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, esa carrera era suya, ese beso era suyo y ningún conductor con suerte iba a cambiar eso.

Haruka no había perdido la sonrisa, mientras daba más poder al motor, y notaba como iba ganando aun más velocidad, la carrera había quedado reducida a ella y al conductor del automóvil rojo, y ella estaba disfrutándolo en serio, el chico era bueno; ella podía concederle eso, pero impaciente. Y esa era su ventaja. Se permitió alcanzar en la última recta, siendo consiente de la expectación que se había generado, de las respiraciones que se contenían ante lo que parecía un final de fotografía.

Eso hasta que ella piso el acelerador a fondo, y entonces si se concentro en ganar, el chico la seguía de cerca, bastante incluso a pesar de su ultimo movimiento, pero ella era la reina de las pistas, ese era su lugar, ella podía volar sobre las pistas como si se tratara del viento, su elemento.

Seiya lanzo un grito, un grito de frustración, cuando llego solo un segundo tras el auto blanco, pero eso era todo, no se necesitaba mas, aquel idiota se había interpuesto en su destino, le había arruinado 10 años de espera, había venido a joderle su oportunidad.

Haruka salió del automóvil, se quito el casco y sacudió su melena al viento, sonreía. No podía ser de otra forma cuando había vuelto a correr, a ganar, se acerco al automóvil rojo, dispuesta a darle la mano al conductor, a decirle que había sido una buena carrera, que la había hecho esforzarse, se quedo completamente anonadada, cuando reconoció la figura que en esos momentos se quitaban el casco.

Habían pasado 10 años y no tenia el rostro de chico, poseía el rostro de un adulto, de un hombre adulto, bastante atractivo, con las pupilas azules brillando con frialdad, y apretando la mandíbula cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia ceniza.

—Kou— articulo Haruka

—Tenou— dijo él

La reconocería en cualquier lugar, seguía teniendo el cabello corto, y los ojos azules llenos de desafío, pero el rostro era diferente, era mas estilizado, había crecido algunos centímetros desde la ultima vez, pero él también lo había hecho, incluso enfundada con aquel traje de carreras se notaban las formas femeninas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— había desafío en la voz de la mujer

— ¿No es obvio?— pregunto el sonriendo de medio lado

Haruka se quedo aturdida un momento ante aquel gesto, antes de caminar hacia el y tomarlo del brazo con fuerza, notando entonces si la diferencia de estaturas, en el pasado no era tan marcada como ahora, ella tenia que mantener la cabeza erguida y el tenia que mirar hacia abajo.

—No eres bienvenido— dijo ella entre dientes

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo—

— Por supuesto que no Kou— dijo ella — ¿Cómo puedes tener la cara dura de presentarte aquí?

— ¿Por qué?— desafío el – este es un evento publico, y yo tengo deseos de saludar a la reina—

La alarma roja se encendió dentro de Haruka, ya había una pequeña en una cuna en una de las habitaciones del castillo, ya se había fundado Tokio de Cristal, Serena había cumplido su destino y se había convertido en la Neo Reina ¿Qué le impedía irse ahora con el pelinegro? Haruka misma había sido la única testigo de los deseos secretos de su reina.

De sus ganas, de poder estar con la estrella fugaz de su deseo de volverlo a ver ¿Podría Serena esconder su alegría? ¿Seria capaz de mostrarse firme ante el hombre? La respuesta que llego a Haruka fue clara, un rotundo NO, ella misma se había quedado ligeramente asombrada ante el cambio del ahora hombre, no su Reina no soportaría tenerlo delante y no arrojarse a sus brazos.

Y por entenderla, fue que Haruka apretó los puños y lo odio con mas profundidad que cuando era una jovencita que asistía a la universidad.

—No eres bienvenido Kou— dijo ella – y no te permitiré acercarte a la reina—

De pronto todo fue caos para Seiya, la rubia se había aferrado a su brazo con fuerza, no había permitido que ninguna de las guardianas lo mirara, ni siquiera se había quedado a recibir su premio, había salido arrastrando al hombre

Entraron a una recamara y en cuanto la puerta se cerro encaro a la rubia, empujándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo golpear la pared con la espalda pero no salió ni una queja de sus labios, simplemente se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada

—Voy a ir a ver a Serena, Tenou y no podrás detenerme— amenazo, nadie podía interrumpir su reencuentro, ese era su momento y Seiya estaba completamente seguro de eso

—No te lo voy a permitir Kou— dijo ella tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a ella cara a cara – así tenga que matarte no veras a la reina—

Seiya lanzo una carcajada, y se acerco a un mas al rostro de la guardiana, las narices rozándose

—Me encantaría ver como lo intentas Tenou— había seguridad en sus palabras, tenía 10 años mas de seguridad, 10 mas de experiencia, Haruka podía ser muy ruda pero no dejaba de ser una chica, si no la dejaba transformar estaba seguro que podría ganarle.

Haruka sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su columna, al tiempo que registraba el tono peligroso que había ocupado el hombre, trago saliva y entrecerró los ojos, no se dejaría intimidar por él, por todos los dioses que no lo haría.

Kou estaba pegado a ella, tanto que solo era consiente del aroma masculino rodeándola, se maldijo internamente por sentirse intoxicada por al aroma, y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, sin soltarlo, ella era una mujer de recursos y en ese momento tenia que demostrarlo.

Seiya se permitió, observar mejor el rostro de la mujer, desde los grandes ojos chispeantes de rabia, hasta la pequeña nariz y los labios crispados en una mueca, se pego a ella un poco mas, por el simple placer de sentir las formas femeninas en su pecho, sonrió al sentir el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—Te has puesto muy hermosa, Haruka— utilizo su nombre para molestarla, dejando que su aliento corriera como caricia sobre los rosados labios

Haruka acepto el desafío impreso en las palabras y levanto la barbilla desafiante

—Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Kou— dijo ella sonriendo

—Todo tu cuerpo tiembla bajo mi contacto— le dijo él posando su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la chica – es obvio que has notado lo que he cambiado—

Esta vez fue Haruka quien lanzo una carcajada, pegándose aun mas si era posible al hombre, notando la mano en su cintura, rozando con toda intención la entrepierna del hombre

—Eres tu quien tiembla bajo mi tacto Kou, a mi no me mueves ni un pelo— declaro sonriente, aun que en el fondo estaba molesta, molesta por no poder dejar de darse cuenta de los cambios del hombre

Seiya mascullo una maldición ante el vergonzoso jadeo que salió de sus labios debido al roce insinuante de la mujer, para después clava la mirada en ella, con toda la furia reprimida durante todos aquellos años

—Pruébalo— articulo por lo bajo con la voz gruesa y sugerente – si no te logro hacer gemir Tenou, me largare sin ver a Serena, si no serás tu quien me lleve hasta ella—

Haruka trago saliva, viéndose atrapada en sus propias palabras, sonriendo de medio lado antes de ponerse de puntas, para que su aliento golpeara los labios del hombre, como el había hecho con ella antes

—Vas a irte mas rápido de lo que crees— murmuro completamente segura, porque si hay algo que la guardiana a perfeccionado en esos años, ha sido sin duda alguna su autocontrol

Y antes de que Seiya pudiera procesar las palabras los labios de Haruka estaban sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, antes de notar la manera en que la chica los delineaba con su lengua, como los mordisqueaba, el no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo, abrió los labios y rápidamente la lengua de Haruka invadió su boca, volviendo el beso demandante, Seiya cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el fuego que había en Haruka.

Acaricio la lengua ajena, la tomo de la nuca para buscar un poco mas en aquel beso, respiraba agitado por la nariz, pero era incapaz de separarse de los labios de la rubia, ese era el beso que había estado guardando para Serena, y no podía evitar ser rudo, estaba besando a la rubia equivocada y dejaba que la rabia se dejara notar en la manera en que embestía contra la lengua ajena, en la manera en que hundía con furia la mano en la nuca de la guardiana

Fue Haruka quien rompió el beso, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo, pero sin que fuera consiente, con la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillantes, con la excitación abriéndose paso en su interior, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y las ganas de hacerlo gemir su nombre.

—Kou, puedo sentir tu rendición en mi cadera— susurro de manera insinuante – y yo sigo tan fresca y seca como al principio—

Seiya gruño, seguro que eso no era verdad, podía verlo en las mejillas de la chica, la tomo por la cintura levantándola, antes de besarla de nuevo, dejando que su mano derecha bajara hacia la uve de su cuerpo, tocándola sin pudor alguno sobre la ropa, logrando que Haruka gimiera en su boca.

—Mientes— articulo el sonriendo notando como ella buscaba mas contacto con su mano, sin ser consiente de su victoria, ella había gemido y el tenia el ansiado paso hacia Serena, pero en esos momentos no le importaba otra cosa que los labios de Haruka.

Haruka se separo de él mirándolo fijamente, jadeante

—Cállate y bésame— demando

Seiya simplemente sonrió antes de cumplir su orden, de cubrir con sus labios los de la rubia, quien lo recibió gustosa, pegándose aun mas a él si era posible, moviendo la cadera de manera totalmente intencionada para generar fricción con la mano que Seiya no había retirado de su cuerpo, Seiya besaba a Haruka dejándose llevar completamente por la lujuria, la mujer respondía a sus caricias con pasión.

Fue Haruka quien dio el siguiente paso en ese momento, quien rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, rodeando con sus manos el cuello acariciando los cabellos ahora cortos del ex cantante, Seiya no era consiente de nada que no fuera la atractiva mujer que estaba aferrada a él en esos momentos, mientras su mano subía lentamente por el cuerpo de la chica hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos, gruñendo con frustración por no tenerla aun piel con piel.

Haruka se recreo en aquel beso, no dejo ni un solo rincón de la boca ajena sin recorrer y se felicito a si misma al notar lo mucho que le afectaba a Seiya el que ella lo besara de aquella manera. Seiya había dejado de pensar, y había desplazado el beso de los labios de la rubia al cuello, succionando con entusiasmo, recorriendo la piel dejando marcas que serian bastante difíciles de esconder al día siguiente, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara por eso en ese instante.

Haruka enterró las mano en el cabello del hombre, tirando con fuerza de estos para separar aquellos labios demandantes de su cuello, Seiya la miro con ira y Haruka no pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullo que cruzo su cara, Seiya Kou estaba completamente a su merced y ella se encargaría de tenerlo temblando bajo su mano.

—Tenemos demasiada ropa— dijo ella, sonriendo lascivamente

Seiya no pudo evitar el escalofrió que recorrió su columna, ni mucho menos el gemido que se formo en su garganta ante la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de la rubia, la coloco mejor en la pared, besándola con urgencia mientras sus manos buscaban la manera de despojarla del traje de carreras.

Haruka sonrió dentro del beso, sintiéndose completamente poderosa, al final constatando que por mucho que Kou hubiera crecido para ella seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de antes, o al menos eso era lo que se decía. Seiya sonrió ampliamente cuando logro bajar el cierre del traje, haciendo que este se abriera y dejara ver el sujetador de la chica de un fino encaje y de un azul eléctrico que contrastaba con la blanca piel de los pechos.

— Jamás me hubiera imaginado, que eres el tipo de mujer que ocupa esta ropa interior — dice sonriendo, acomodando mejor a la rubia en la pared, para que su mano derecha recorra el encaje que cubre el pecho izquierdo

— A Michiru le gusta — dice la rubia llevando la cabeza atrás, todo lo que puede arqueándose contra la pared

— Siempre supe, que Michiru llevaba los pantalones en su relación —

Haruka abre la boca para protestar, pero el violento jalón que Seiya da a su sujetador la obliga a lanzar un grito ahogado, sintiendo que sus pechos han quedado libres, y que lo que resta de la prenda cuelga solo de sus hombros, lo mira con furia sin dejar de rodearlo con las piernas, sin que el traje de carreras haya sido removido de sus hombros y sus brazos.

Seiya sonríe de lado, con los ojos medianoche oscurecidos debido al deseo

— Nunca he sido alguien de mucha paciencia— dice justificándose

Haruka no puede evitar sonreír retadoramente, sin ser conciente de su respiración errática, ni de sus pechos subiendo y bajando invitantes, no recuerda haberse sentido tan excitada por un hombre en su vida, tan poco recuerda la ultima vez que a dejado de lado en sus pensamientos a Michiru; por su puesto en cuanto la boca de Seiya desciende sobre su pecho derecho, todo pensamiento coherente escapa de la mente dela rubia.

Seiya tiene los ojos cerrados, sostiene a Haruka por la cadera con fuerza mientras su lengua recorre el pezón erecto de la rubia, le gusta el sabor, aun que sabe que no se trata de la piel de Serena, sabe que en ese momento podría dar media vuelta y buscar a la soberana, Haruka no esta en condiciones de detenerlo. Pero no puede hacerlo, todo pensamiento sobre ver a Serena estaba oculto tras el velo que el deseo por Haruka a puesto en su cabeza.

Muerde y estruja sin la menor delicadeza, abre los ojos y levanta la vista para observar el rostro de la rubia, ojos cerrados, mejillas encendidas y el cabello pegado sobre su frente. Sonríe socarrón al notar el movimiento que hace Haruka con sus caderas, el cuerpo de la rubia pidiendo lo que el suyo propio necesitaba.

La despojo del traje de carreras con urgencia, maldiciendo el calzado de la chica, mientras esta simplemente reía por su rostro, al fin la tuvo cubierta solamente con unas diminutas bragas azules, La tumbo sobre la mesa baja, que al parecer estaba puesta en aquella habitación para ofrecer te a los invitados del castillo. Seiya sonrió ante la idea que degustaría algo mucho mejor que un te.

Haruka se muerde el labio inferior cuando la cabeza de Seiya se acomoda entre sus piernas, recuerda perfectamente la primera y ultima vez que un hombre estuvo entre las mismas, todas las sensaciones eran diferentes, por supuesto en ese momento lo único que quería probar era que Michiru no la afectaba. Que aquella chica con ojos aguamarina no había cambiado nada en ella.

En esa ocasión no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Michiru, esta vez es diferente, es plenamente consiente de la identidad del hombre entre sus piernas, sabia quien ere al dueño de aquella lengua que la tocaba de aquella manera, probándola a gusto, maltratando su clítoris de aquella manera que la hacia lanzar gemidos ahogados, cerrar los ojos y desear que aquello termine y al mismo tiempo que dure eternamente.

Jamás había imaginado que la lengua de Seiya, era capaz de hacer esas cosas, siente el calor reunirse en aquel punto de su cuerpo, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensa y ella lanza un grito liberador, el tiempo que Seiya, succiona el punto preciso para hacerla jadear.

Hakura respira con rapidez, en un intento de recuperar el aliento, aún sin poderse creer, el haber tenido un orgasmo así de fuerte, Seiya la esta mirando desde arriba y parece encantado con su reacción y Haruka no puede evitar odiarlo en ese momento, odiarlo por haberla hecho sentir tanto, peor desear aún más, lo desea dentro, como no ha deseado jamás a nadie. Seiya la besa de manera demandante y Haruka responde con avidez, su lengua luchando ferozmente con la del hombre. Quiere tenerlo jadeando su nombre, quiere hacerlo olvidar todo, sobre todo el nombre de Serena.

Seiya no espera mas, se acomoda sobre ella y de un solo movimiento rápido y fuerte se entierra en la carne, caliente y resbaladiza que compone el sexo de Haruka, gime sin poderse controlarse mientras la rubia atrapa sus caderas con sus piernas, y empieza un movimiento a contra punto con las del hombre, haciendo la penetración mas profunda.

Todo a quedado reducido simplemente a jadeos y gritos, gemidos sin sentido, mientras Haruka entierra las uñas en la espalda de Seiya, y este muerde el hombro de la rubia, por el simple placer de dejar marcas en la piel que después, serian muy difíciles de explicar, pero en esos momentos no importa nada. Salvo los movimientos frenéticos y los besos feroces.

Haruka siente como todo su cuerpo se tensa, como la respiración se acelera aun más, y suelta un grito que es imposible de retener en la garganta, arqueando el cuerpo contra el de Seiya, este acelera las embestida, las vuelve mas urgentes, más erráticas mas profundas y termina en un grito que ahoga en el hueco del cuello de la rubia.

Se quedan así ella con los ojos cerrados, las piernas enredadas en las caderas del hombre, consiente como nunca del peso de el sobre ella, el también tiene los ojos cerrados, intenta recobrar el aliento, pero es consiente de la presencia de la rubia rodeándolo.

Ambos han dejado las preocupaciones para después.

**Notas de la autora**

Aún que parezca increíble estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, y eso que yo nunca quedo satisfecha sobre todo cuando se trata de lemon, espero de verdad Nande que compartas mi opinión, que lo escribí con todo mi cariño para ti.

Muchas gracias a todos, por su apoyo en este proyecto, espero que este one-shot les gustara y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo.


End file.
